Invasion of the Doppelgangers
by abstow89
Summary: An evil force tries to take over the Brawl Universe with millions and millions of clones created from the DNA of the Brawl fighters themselves. Warning: This story has many newcomers.
1. Mirror,Mirror, in my Face

Invasion of the Doppelgangers

**A/N: Okay, here's my first attempt at making a long and hopefully successful SSBB fanfic. An evil force (no, it's not Tabuu) has devised a plan to conquer the Brawl universe by cloning all of the Brawl Fighters and turning the clones bad, using them to fuel his army. Expect newcomers. A lot of newcomers. Lots and lots and lots and lots--I'll shut up now. Read the story.**

**Mirror, Mirror, in my Face**

"_No, that's too much. We don't need the entire DNA."_

"_How much do you need?"_

"_Increase the dosage! We need to do this as soon--"_

"_We don't need anymore."_

"_Sonic is still conscious! Should we--"_

"_That's good enough! Stop it!"_

_When you hear random voices in the back of your skull, it might show signs of you being a schizophrenic or suffering from a major hallucination. Unfortunately for Bowser, he was going through one of these hallucinations. Bowser remembered eating his dinner, going to sleep in his room and blacking out. He had done this for the past decade and now all of a sudden, he was having a bad hallucination--a nightmare even. He couldn't see anything clearly. The area around him was full of purplish waves and darkness. The voices he heard were garbled and distant. Imagine if you heard a voice echoing underwater; that's was Bowser was hearing. But that wasn't the main problem Bowser was facing._

_He was paralyzed from the neck down. He could barely even twitch his fingers without hurting himself or tiring his whole body out._

_(Surgery. I'm in a surgery, that's all. They're…experimenting on me and I can't move or say anything. That's all it is.) Thought Bowser._

_Although Bowser had a massive headache that felt like his skull was about to crack right open. Maybe the surgeons were performing a lobotomy? No, that couldn't be it; Bowser wouldn't feel anything at all. Right now, he could feel any pain that was inflicted on his cranium._

"_I think we're done here."_

"_Yesssss, we are done with thissss ssspecccimen."_

_An odd dark figure with a weird aura appeared behind Bowser, causing his head to hurt even more. Bowser groaned and tried to cover his ears when he heard rapid beeping from a distance, which was slowly getting louder._

"_Shut the machine off. Shut it off!!"_

_Bowser's vision of purple and black turned to mushy yellow and green when he vomited all over himself. Bowser was lying on his back and couldn't move at all, so the vomit briefly shot up into the air and came back down on his face._

"_Damnit, you're killing him! That's too much power!"_

_Bowser started vomiting again, even worse than before, suffocating and blinding himself when the vomit began to go into his nostrils and pierce his retinas. Someone or something kicked him in the shell and his whole body turned over. None of the doctors could find any sort of container for him to throw up in, so they just tipped his body sideways so he could vomit on the floor. Bowser got a horrible vision that these beings were exposing him to radiation for possible research. He whined and coughed twice after he was finished vomiting and a doctor tipped him back over so he was lying on his shell again._

"_That'sss enough. We have enough now, ssso let'sss focusss on thesssse other fine sssubjectsss."_

"_Wait just one minute…I want to take a look at his heart."_

_Bowser could only watch in horror as a doctor took a scalpel and ran it across his chest…_

* * *

Bowser was lying face down on the floor of the building he was in. He was completely knocked out and cold, having no memory of where he was at or where he was currently resting in. Bowser suddenly shook his head and jolted himself awake, breathing heavily as he stared down at the floor. He shut his eyes and grunted painfully and he jerked his neck left, cracking it.

"Ganondorf?" asked Bowser weakly.

Bowser looked left and right to see where his friend was, but there was no sign of Ganondorf anywhere. He groggily stood up and scratched the back of his head, moving his head around the area he was in, trying to figure out where he was. The floors were covered in dark brown tiles and the walls were all dark and depressing, mangled beyond recognition. The thick rocky columns weren't even supporting the building very well; if Bowser leaned on one too much, it'd probably fall over and crumble into nothing. At first, Bowser thought he had been dumped in the underground chambers of Castle Siege, but he was slowly beginning to doubt it.

There was this cold chill in the building that made Bowser feel…paranoid. For some odd reason, he thought that someone…or something was watching him through a secret portal. Perhaps someone drugged Bowser and dragged his unconscious body into this temple, watching his every action through a minuscule camera hidden throughout the area.

"Helloooo?!" shouted Bowser.

His own voice echoed back at him throughout the wide open space. Bowser still had no confidence that anyone else was inside the temple, so he started to walk forward to explore the place a little more thoroughly. Bowser massive feet pounded on the tiles with each step, cracking a couple of tiles at the same time. He jumped in the air and shouted when he saw his own reflection, but it turned out to just be a giant rectangular mirror.

"Oh…it's just me." said Bowser.

Bowser continued to walk forward and glance at the massive mirrors through the corner of his right eye. No matter how many times he glanced over at the mirrors, he still had this cold feeling in the back of his spine that something was watching him.

"Something's not right here…" he muttered to himself.

Bowser turned right and saw himself through the mirror again…or that's what he thought he saw. Bowser gasped and quickly walked backwards to the mirror again. Sure, he was looking at himself…but it wasn't exactly _himself._ The Bowser he was looking at had dark yellow hair and eyebrows and a thick blue shell on his back. His skin was olive green and the rings on the spikes of his shell were gold. Even the spikes themselves were brighter and completely white.

"Whoa--wait, what the hell?!" said Bowser…and his reflection.

Both of them raised an eyebrow so it still looked like Bowser was looking in a mirror. Then, at the same time, they both lowered their eyebrow. Bowser scratched his chin slowly, as did his "reflection."

"Huh…" muttered Bowser, walking away.

However, at the last second, Bowser jumped in front of the mirror just to see if his oddly colored reflection would do the same thing. It did, looking at Bowser with the same look on his face. Bowser grumbled and turned around, not knowing what he should do with his reflection. Then he snapped his fingers and got a perfect plan. Bowser turned around with his hand shoved far up his nostrils, moving it around and collecting his mucus with his claws. Of course, the reflection was doing the same thing and collected the exact amount of mucus that Bowser did. Bowser growled and flicked all of the mucus off his hands, watching it splatter on the tiles on the floor.

"Okay…"

Bowser lashed his claws at the floor four times, did the Cabbage Patch and Can-Can dance moves and ended the little maneuvers with his signature Whirling Fortress move while on the floor. When Bowser stuck his head out of his shell, he growled at the mirror loudly while making a devilish grin with his mouth open. Somehow, the reflection did every single move that Bowser did.

"Alright, y'know what?"

Bowser walked up to the mirror very closely and roared at his reflection incredibly loudly. The reflection was doing the same thing, but after four seconds, the reflection stopped and slowly backed away with a disgusting look on his face.

"HA! See, I knew there was something wrong with my reflection!"

"Did you ever consider doing something about that bad breath of yours Bowser?" asked his reflection, plugging his nose.

"Hey, it's not like your breath is minty fresh either! Ever hear of mouthwash?"

The reflection jumped through the "mirror" and walked right up to Bowser.

"Look, since you're not me and I'm not you, you must be someone else…wait, does that make sense?" asked Bowser.

"That's right. My name is Dopel1875, but everyone at work calls me Rick. I was cloned from your DNA and brought to life by the means of dark magic and powerful science experimenting. I hope you don't mind, but some of your organs were harvested and _replaced._"

"…Oh my God, you cut out my heart!"

Bowser looked down at his chest to see a large sewn up scar that was a couple of inches long. Someone cut open his chest and took out his heart, replacing it with a pacemaker.

"Why would you do this--?"

Bowser stopped talking when he saw his clone wield a large Dark Cannon weapon that was aimed right in his direction. Whoever this clone was, he wasn't friendly.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"My leader already has enough of your DNA to make a whole arsenal of Bowser clones like me. He doesn't need you personal body anymore. But he would like to store a trophy of you inside of his treasury. And since I can't buy a novelty item at a souvenir shop…I'm gonna have to make the real thing!"

Bowser could only watch as his clone fired a dark arrow in his direction, ready to turn him into a trophy. He was going to have to react fast or else he would spend the rest of his life as a metal statue.


	2. The Bulky Reptilian Brawler

**The Bulky Reptilian Brawler**

The arrow was seconds away from hitting Bowser in the stomach. He couldn't jump above the arrow; it would simply curve upward and impale him anyway. He couldn't duck under it because once again…the arrow would simply curve and go through his stomach. So Bowser did the only reasonable thing any other Brawler would do. He quickly curled into a ball and rolled out the way, panting like crazy. Rick charged up his Dark Cannon again and aimed it right for Bowser. This time, Bowser ripped a mirror off the wall and held it in front of himself so that the arrow would reflect off it. It made a loud ricocheting sound and bounced its way back to the Dark Cannon, short-circuiting it and causing it to zap repeatedly.

"That can't be good." muttered Rick.

Rick screamed when the Dark Cannon exploded in his hands and knocked him over.

"You son of a bitch!"

Before Rick could even react, Bowser ran next to the wall and jumped off it, kicking himself off and kicking Rick in the chest. Rick's body was thrown through a column that soon came crumbling to the ground all over Rick, burying his body in dust and dirty. Rick groaned and started grunting when Bowser tackled Rick in the stomach and started punching him in the face. After five punches, Rick parried the next punch and latched onto Bowser with his claws. Rick then performed the Flying Slam maneuver, skyrocketing his way to the roof of the temple. When he reached the top, Rick shouted ferociously and threw Bowser's body to the ground, creating a rather large crater and shooting hundreds of tiles into the air. Bowser groaned and opened his eyes, only to see Rick coming straight down to Bowser again, his elbow pointed at his stomach. Bowser yelped and quickly rolled out the way before Rick came slamming down into the crater, unfortunately missing his target.

Bowser inhaled sharply and opened his mouth, releasing several thousand streams of his fiery breath right onto Rick. Rick couldn't do anything but groan loudly and try to block the flames, but nothing worked. However, after some time, Bowser's fire breath began to cease and he was merely expelling smoke from his mouth. Rick took this moment to elbow Bowser right in the torso, causing Bowser's eyes to grow wide and spit to fall out of his mouth. Bowser groaned loudly and kneed Rick in the face twice and jump kicked him into the wall, leaving a gaping hole inside of it. Rick shook his head and jumped out, charging his way to Bowser again. This time, Bowser was prepared. He knew that Rick was going to head butt him in the torso, so when Rick was close enough, he kicked him right in the jaw and shot his body into the air. Before he fell back down, Bowser jumped into the air too and kicked him three times in the face, punched him twice in the shell, and swatted his body away like a fly with his thick tail. Rick slammed through another two columns and his body slid across the tattered floor.

"Had enough?!" shouted Bowser.

Rick stood back up and shook his head.

"I'm just getting started!!"

Rick retracted into his shell and did absolutely nothing for a while.

"Huh???" muttered Bowser.

He shook his head in confusion and walked over to Rick to see what he was doing. But as soon as he flicked his finger on Rick's shell, it caught on fire and began to spin around like crazy. Rick began his Whirling Spin move next to Bowser and repeatedly spun Bowser around like he was in a tornado, making sure that the spikes on his back damaged Bowser greatly. Bowser screamed when he was thrown into the floor face-first. He turned around to see that Rick was bouncing off the walls like he was the ball in a game of pinball. It turns out that this clone was a big improvement from the original Bowser; he had been modified to learn new signature moves. Not even Bowser could bounce off the walls like that, let alone ignite his shell. Bowser shouted loudly when Rick ricocheted off Bowser and knocked him to the floor again, bouncing off the wall and ceiling. Then he came hurling his way to Bowser again, impacting his thick blue shell into Bowser's gut. Bowser bent over and retched, almost throwing up all over the floor. Before he could even stand straight up again, Rick appeared from nowhere and hit him in the shell, knocking him to the ground on his stomach.

Bowser growled deeply and dug his claws into the tiles, making sure they had a firm grip underneath the floor. Bowser glanced up and made sure that his shell was pointed upward so that he could thrust his shell right into Rick. When Rick was close enough, Bowser roared and jolted his whole body upward, impaling Rick in the stomach with the spikes on his shell.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Rick.

Rick's body shot into the air like a rocket ship, making a thunderous crash when Rick was slammed into the ceiling. Bowser waited for the smoke to clear and began to chuckle to himself when he saw Rick. He was stuck in the ceiling; the spikes on his shell were lodged so far into the ceiling that they just stayed there and Rick couldn't come down. Rick was grumbling and panting like crazy, flailing his arms and legs around so he could try to get out. Bowser yanked five tiles out of the floor and began to throw them at Rick, hitting him several times in the face. Sure, he could've just left him there, but Bowser wanted to settle this by himself. He wanted to take on Rick with no interference. The last thing Bowser wanted was for Mario to stroll in and kill Rick for himself, taking all the glory.

"Stop throwing…AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Rick screamed again after Bowser chucked another tile at his body, causing the spikes to loosen their grip, inevitably making Rick fall back to the ground. Rick groaned again when he landed on his stomach and gave himself abdominal pain.

"You gonna give up now?" chuckled Bowser.

Bowser screamed loudly when Rick decided to fight dirty…literally. He opened up his mouth and took a massive bite right on Bowser's butt.

"DID YOU JUST BITE ME IN THE ASS!?"

"Maybe…" said Rick in a muffled voice.

Bowser promptly did a "suitable" attack and returned the favor by farting in Rick's mouth, "persuading" him to let go. Rick released his choppers and started coughing violently while trying not to choke on the smell. While Rick was stunned, Bowser kicked Rick in the back four times and head butted him in the back of the head, inflicting minor brain damage and hurling Rick through another column. Just as Bowser ran to Rick's hurt body, he jumped from the rubble and performed a Bowser Bomb move, pinning Bowser right to the floor. His nose began to bleed and Bowser was sure one of his teeth cracked. Rick dragged him off the floor and performed a Koopa Klaw maneuver, latching onto his skin with his claws. Rick smiled devilishly and began to bite down on Bowser's face over and over again until he decided to head butt Bowser and breathe his fire breath on him. Then he did the Whirling Fortress again, shooting Bowser through a couple of tables.

He emerged from the wreckage looking completely beaten, as did Rick himself. But Bowser simply shook his head and slapped himself in the face twice.

"Get a hold of yourself Bowser! You'll never live this down if the world knows you got your ass kicked by yourself!" he said to himself.

Bowser stood up and realized that he was doing something he had never done before. He was wheezing…heavily at that matter. His chest was gradually rising and falling and his chest began to hurt more than usual. Then he looked down at his scar and suddenly got a scary thought in his mind. What if someone just shut off his pacemaker? He could have a heart attack (or die even) right then and there. Maybe the Bowser Bomb that Rick inflicted on him cracked the machine that was keeping him alive at this very moment. He needed to end the fight with Rick as soon as possible. Bowser ran to Rick and was about to punch him clear across the temple, but Rick quickly countered him and ended up jump kicking him and bashing his body into the ground.

Bowser coughed twice and stood up from the ground weakly. Rick walked over to him and was about to fry Bowser with his breath, but Bowser swiped his claws on the ground twice and mutilated Rick's feet. Rick started to shout, "OW!" repeatedly while hopping on one foot over and over again. Bowser grabbed Rick with his Koopa Klaw move and realized that the only way to beat Rick quickly enough was to transform into Giga Bowser, but he was too weak to do that now. So he decided to make up his own special combo fighting tactic. It started out with Bowser unleashing his Koopa Klaw and biting his opponent several times in the face, which is what he did to Rick. Then he kneed Rick four times in the groin and abdomen and started head butting Rick several times. Lastly, Bowser stomped on Rick mangled foot and punched Rick in the jaw 12 times as quickly as he could, knocking out four teeth. Bowser let go of Rick and let his body fall to the floor. However, the second that Rick stood up, Bowser let out a ferocious roar and jump kicked Rick right in the face with both of his feet, leaving red footprints on his cheeks and knocking out another tooth.

Rick was launched clear across the temple, smashing through four columns and crashing into a pile of sharp rocks and broken tables and stones. The impact made a loud crashing noise which ended with a soft clatter of stone that fell from the ceiling. Bowser slowly walked over to Rick and saw his frail body lying on the ground. He was bleeding heavily and his whole face had been scratched up by the combo move that Bowser just did. He was finished. Bowser walked over Rick and kicked him in the face, rolling his body over. Bowser crouched down and looked at Rick's face, trying to see if there was some sort of "identity" to him. Rick was lying on his back, whimpering like a helpless dog or some sort of beaten animal. He wasn't…pure in Bowser's eyes. To him, Rick was just a thing. They looked the same (well, their "palette" color was different) but otherwise, they looked exactly alike. But Bowser thought Rick was nothing but a nuisance. Hell, his name wasn't even Rick; he's just a genetic copy of a real being that possess an actual soul. Rick was just another robot off the assembly line.

Bowser decided to put Rick…or Dopel1875 out of his misery and stomped on his throat with his right foot, crushing his trachea and neck, causing Rick to spit blood out of his mouth and choke. Rick continued to gag for a couple of seconds until he made a loud death rattle and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Bowser's clone was dead. Bowser stepped off Rick's neck and slowly strolled his way to one of the broken walls. He hoisted himself on the edge of the opening and threw his body outside, landing in a pile of dirt. Bowser sneezed and stood back up, looking up into the sky. It was dark grey and the wind was blowing cold air in his face. Bowser still had no idea where he was at all, but wherever he was, it looked gloomy.

"I gotta get back to my castle." muttered Bowser.

Bowser turned around and his eyes grew wide at what he saw. Hundreds--thousands of different palette colored Bowser clones were standing behind him, forming a little army. All of them looked fierce and prepared for battle, ready to beat Bowser to a bloody pulp. After Bowser stared for a couple of seconds, all of his clones smiled devilishly, revealing a set of razor sharp white teeth with a little drool seeping out the corner of their mouths. Some of them even cracked their knuckles.

"Oh, shit." said Bowser meekly.

Just when Bowser took a step back, he made a loud rambling noise while his head violently jerked left and right. Someone approached him from behind and zapped him with a powerful electrical attack. Bowser groaned and fell on his belly, unconscious. One of the Bowser clones walked up to the subdued koopa and was about to fry him with his fire breath, but the dark figure that stunned Bowser stopped the clone.

"No, don't kill him yet."

"But Master…isn't that why we were sent--"

"We can still use him as…leverage. I think I just found a way to kill two birds with one stone…or in this case, four birds."

The dark figure laughed evilly and gazed down at Bowser's body.

"Put him on the spaceship."

One of Bowser's clones grunted and lifted Bowser, carrying him above his right shoulder and walking onto a high-tech flying battleship similar to the Subspace Gunship or the Halberd. All of Bowser's other clones followed him along with the dark figure, making sure that they sealed the platform that lead to the cargo compartment of the battleship. Then the engines activated and the gunship slowly began to rise up into the sky, disappearing beyond the gray darkness like it was never there.


	3. A Fox by Any Other Name

**A Fox by Any Other Name**

_Fox was panting heavily and looking down on the floor, feeling a very sharp pain in the back of his neck. He didn't know what was happening, but the whole world looked black with a strange yellow aura surrounding his eyesight. Everything had an odd yellow tint to it. His head was throbbing like crazy; it felt like someone whacked him with a sledgehammer._

_(What…? Where-Where am I? This isn't right. I-I don't remember being here; I don't remember being this cold. What's going on?) thought Fox._

_His whole mind was shouting and sputtering random questions about the current situation. Nothing seemed to make any sense at all. At least, not until he got up and heard someone yell ferociously at him. Some guard with an evil black aura around him was carrying a sledgehammer and was about to whack him in the face. _

_(OH CRAP!) shouted Fox in his mind._

_He ducked under the hammer twice and uppercutted the dark being in the jaw, knocking the hammer out of his hands. Then he jump-kicked the being and quickly performed his Fox Illusion maneuver, dashing right through the being at light speed. The being groaned and slowly lurched to his side, falling down on the hard floor. Fox rushed over to the body and immediately put his hands around the dark being's neck, strangling it so hard that he could feel all of his bones cracking. Satisfied at the fact that the being was finally dead (or at least in a comatose state) he staggered and stood up slowly, continuing to walk down the hallway he was in. When Fox was halfway through, he started to hyperventilate a little bit while groaning. Then out of nowhere, he vomited on the floor. Fox stared at the multi-colored pile of puke, trying to see if he could find some sort of clue, hope that he'd suddenly get a rush of information._

_But it was no use. He only felt exhausted and continued to stroll down the hallway while holding his head._

_(Think damnit! Think! What did you do last night? What do you remember? …Okay, I was flying in my Arwing when I was ambushed by…something. Falco came to my rescue but… No, that couldn't have happened! Falco wasn't even there!)_

_Fox hid behind a wall and pressed his back up against it, slowly moving across it. He heard several low growls and massive ranting not far from where he was. Fox peeked around the corner and saw a gigantic fleet of Bowser clones talking with one another, talking about some plans of invasion. Even Fox couldn't take on over 230 Bowser clones at once._

_(Okay. Okay. I can do this…I can do this. All I have to do is walk slowly and act like I'm not even here. If they think I'm just a useless guard with no name patrolling the hallways, they won't suspect a thing.)_

_Fox's heart began to beat and his breaths were suddenly very loud and audible. It was like time was slowing down. Fox dramatically took a step forward. _

_(You don't see me. You guys do not see me. None of you see me. Pay absolutely no attention to the runaway fox in the hallway.)_

_Fox continued to take a couple of more steps forward, glancing at the crowd of Bowser clones. Unfortunately for Fox, one of them edged his eye over to Fox and saw him._

_(You did not see me, you did not see me, you did not see me, you did not see me…)_

_Fox's brain continued to shoot out the same phrase over and over again as he continued to walk along the hallway. His heart was beating like crazy; his breaths were increasing and getting louder. It sounded like Fox was about to scream. Just as Fox was about to get across, he glanced at the group of Bowser clones and realized they were all staring directly at him, ready to attack._

_(Shit, they saw me.)_

_Fox began to sprint like crazy in order to try and escape the pursing koopa clones. He had to jump-kick himself off the wall and threw his body up into an air vent, crawling through it like a rat trapped in an obstacle course trying to find cheese. Luckily, none of the clones found him. Fox bashed open another trapdoor that lead to another room and dropped down into it. He sighed heavily and looked all around the area in order to make sure no one else was following him. He heard low breathing and growls behind him._

_Fox didn't even have time to react when Wolf lashed him in the face with his claws…_

* * *

Fox shouted and jolted himself awake, panting heavily and examining his surroundings. The sky was dark red and somewhat yellow. Rocks were everywhere and were colored brown or dark red. The place seemed a tad bit…evil and depressing. Fox turned around and saw that his Arwing had crashed into the ground and was on fire.

"Falco?" shouted Fox.

Fox looked to his left and saw a blue falcon with his head stuck in the ground, repeatedly trying to yank it out. It was Falco…who somehow got his head impaled into a hole in the ground. Fox rushed over to his body and grabbed Falco by his torso from behind. He grunted with effort as he tried to pull his feathered friend out of the ground. After he grabbed Falco and tried to pull him out for several seconds, he shouted and fell backwards when Falco's head exploded through the dirt. They both got off the ground and shook the dirt off their heads and clothes.

"Thanks Fox."

"No problem. Why was your head in the ground anyway?" asked Fox.

"I thought you knew! All I remember is that we were flying in our Arwing's and that someone began to fire at us from behind. Next thing I know, I wake up with a mouth full of dirt."

"…You just woke up with your head in the ground?"

"Basically."

Fox and Falco looked up into the sky and around the rocky area, still wondering what location they were at.

"I think we crashed on planet Venom." concluded Fox.

"So what do we do now? We're thousands of miles away from all of the other Brawlers and we got no aircraft to fly us back to New Pork City!"

"I remember some bar that lies in the canyons of Venom. I think it's called The Hount Spout."

"The Hount Spout?"

"Hey, I didn't think of the name! Let's just go there and find a payphone so we can call Mario and ask him what's going on."

* * *

Mario and half of the other Brawlers were standing on the grounds of the Green Green forest, talking with one another and trying to find out what was going on. Many of the Brawlers woke up with sewn up scars on various parts of their body, or in Fox's case, the middle of nowhere. They needed to find out what was going on as soon as possible.

"What happened to you?" Luigi asked.

"I woke up falling down a cliff…" muttered Captain Falcon, with numerous scars on his body.

"What about you?"

"I nearly drowned in a pond! Someone threw me in a lake and tied me up to a chair!" said Sonic.

"And you Link?"

"Don't ask. All I know is that…don't ask."

"Guys…why can't I feel my kidney…?" asked Yoshi.

All of the Brawlers looked at Yoshi and saw a large stitched up scar where his kidney should be. A few of them touched it and Yoshi winced and tried to swat their hands away. There was a very good chance that Yoshi had been through the same situation as Bowser, only he still had his heart. In a way, this was a good thing. Most animals can survive with only one kidney; Bowser was wearing a pacemaker that could shut off and instantly kill him. Still, it felt awkward to wake up without a kidney.

"Okay guys, listen up!" announced Mario.

All of the Brawlers gathered around Mario and were about to have a group discussion.

"Last night…I had this really weird dream: Some dark 'thing' appeared and it started to attack me. I tried to run from it, but for some reason, it looked like I was running down an endless pathway. Then the floors instantly disappear and I fall on top of Peach's castle. Next thing I know…it's raining me!"

"It's raining 'you'?" asked Ike.

"Thousands and thousands of Marios were falling from the sky, attacking me with full force! All of them were wearing different clothing, but they looked just like me!"

"How'd this dream end?" asked Kirby.

"A metal version of myself kicked me off the castle and everything became dark. Just when I was about to fall, I wake up."

"My dream was exactly like that…except it ended with Mewtwo suffocating me to death…" said Kirby.

"Did everybody have the same dream?!" asked Sonic.

Everybody nervously looked at each other, fearful that they all just dreamt a dangerous premonition the night before.

"I gotta call Fox." said Mario, taking out his cellphone.

* * *

Fox and Falco were resting inside of a broken down bar located in the middle of nowhere. The bar was covered in falling brown bricks and had a flickering neon light sigh that said The Hnt Sout (many of the letters have fallen off). Most of the people inside of the bar were all drunken idiots and pirates that went from city to city robbing people. For some odd reason, there were puddles of water everywhere and a storm drain located in the center of the floor. Perhaps the puddles of water were urine that was supposed to lead to the sewer; it would explain the odd stench in the air.

"This is The Hount Spout?" asked Falco.

"Unfortunately, yes." said Fox.

"Why's it smell like someone peed on the walls?!"

"Sorry. I thought this was the bathroom." said a drunken pedestrian.

Fox groaned. "Falco, you go stand by the payphone until Mario calls while I…try and find the bathroom."

Fox walked over to the bartender.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" asked Fox.

"What bathroom? We don't have any bathrooms here."

"What am I supposed to pee in then?"

"See, this is why we installed a storm drain."

Fox turned around and glanced at the storm drain, witnessing another pedestrian urinating into it.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Meanwhile, the payphone Falco was resting next began to ring. Falco quickly picked it up and began to talk to Mario.

"Thank God. Mario, what the hell's going on? Everyone thinks we're some assassins from another galaxy, I woke up with dirt in my mouth, and my head is hurting so much it feels like I've had a lobotomy."

"That figures."

"What do you mean?"

"All of the other Brawlers have woken up in perilous situations and some of them have stitches on their bodies. Yoshi thinks his kidney's been cut out and Sonic woke tied to a chair underwater. Look, where are you and Fox?"

"I dunno. Some bar on planet Venom."

"What?! That's not possible!"

"Why?"

"Planet Venom's been destroyed! Didn't you hear about it on the news? Someone fired a humongous laser at the planet and it exploded."

"That's not possible! Fox and I just traded all of our coins for Venomian dollars!"

"There's no such thing a Venomian dollars jackass!"

"…FOX?!!!"

Falco dropped the phone and rushed to Fox.

* * *

Mario groaned and shut off his cellphone.

"Something wrong Mario?" asked Luigi.

"I don't think Fox and Falco are gonna be coming here for a while."

* * *

"Fox! We gotta go. I think someone just screwed us over." said Falco.

"Hey, do you guys need any help?" asked a mysterious voice.

Fox and Falco turned around to see Sonic standing in the bar.

"Sonic? I thought you were with Mario and the other Brawlers?" asked Fox.

"Yes, I was. They sent me here to come and get you. I figured out your location with a GPS locator."

"…Okay."

"Look it's not safe here. We need to leave this land as soon as possible before Bowser--"

"What does Bowser have to do with any of this?" asked Falco.

"I'll explain it to you on the way. C'mon, let's go!" said Sonic.

Fox and Falco were still completely confused, but they decided to trust a fellow Brawler such as Sonic and followed him out the back door. However, there was something very wrong with Sonic that Fox and Falco didn't notice:

If his eye color is green, why were they yellow?


	4. Cyborg Koopa

**Cyborg Koopa**

"Alright, so what's the plan Mario?" asked Kirby.

"I suggest we find the missing Brawlers before something bad happens to them. Hopefully, no one else is tied to a chair drowning underwater, but we can't take any chances. Fox and Falco are lost, so we should start looking for them first. Ike?"

"Yeah, Mario?"

"You and Link go look for Marth and Roy. I think you'll find them at Hyrule Temple or maybe Skyworld. Kirby?"

"Yes?"

"I get this feeling that Ash and Lucario are lost in Kanto or being held hostage. Start looking for them there."

"You got it."

"Um…who made you in charge?" asked Yoshi.

Mario lifted up a large red book.

"That's what this book says. It's called The Book that Says that Mario is in Charge of all the Good Brawlers Whenever Something Bad is Happening, and as far as I'm concerned, bad things are happening."

"Let me see that book." said Yoshi, extending his long tongue and latching onto the book.

He opened the thick red book and began to read the first rule.

"'Rule 1: Mario's in charge. Rule 2: Refer back to rule one.' They had to make a book this big just to say that you're in charge Mario?!"

"Look at rule 1759."

Yoshi quickly flipped through the pages of the book until he got to the very end of the book.

"'Rule 1759: If you are still reading this retarded book, it means that you have a brain tinier than a gnat and will forever be known as the dumbass that can't read the first rule like you should and follow it. The fact that you're still reading this rule only means that you're a jackass who should be branded on the tongue. (That means you Yoshi).' Dude, this book is just mean!"

"Forget about the book! We have to find the other Brawlers as soon as possible before something else happens."

"Where should the rest of us go?" asked Ike.

"At this point, we should just free-roam until we can find the other Brawlers, so I say look everywhere."

"Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

Captain Falcon and Diddy Kong were investigating The Jungle once again to see if they could find Diddy's uncle, Donkey Kong. Diddy was armed with his Peanut Popguns while Captain Falcon merely had a knife that he used to cut down the various plants and vegetation that was blocking their path. The Jungle seemed peacefully at the moment, but things always tended to go awry in these situations.

"Diddy, did Donkey Kong ever tell you what he was doing last night?"

"Well, I remember him saying that he was going to be working out at his secret hut or go searching for bananas. He said something about trying out for some Smash Tournament this weekend too."

Captain Falcon and Diddy Kong slashed their way through more plants and end up looking down a large mountaintop, gazing at the beautiful forest region, witnessing a waterfall and thousands of trees with exotic fruit in them.

"Wow…I can see why the two of you would move here. This place is beautiful!" said Captain Falcon.

The two Brawlers slid down the mountain and entered the giant jungle, walking across the humid area and swatting the bugs away from their face. They were slowly getting closer to Donkey's hut by every minute, although Diddy still had this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced to his right and saw something descend into the river, leaving a trail of bubbles. It might've just been an alligator or other aquatic reptile, so he simply shrugged and continued walking. But that wasn't the only thing he saw out of the ordinary. A few minutes later, both Diddy Kong and Captain Falcon spotted an odd, dark silhouette zoom across the sky…and it definitely wasn't a bird.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Diddy.

Captain Falcon shrugged. "I dunno. A crow maybe?"

"Crows don't have spiked wings that look like spaceships."

"We'll worry about it later after we find Donkey Kong."

Once again, they continued to walk straight ahead to look for Donkey Kong's hut. However, Diddy experienced another bad premonition in his gut: They were being followed. Diddy stepped on a twig and heard a shrill growl now far from their position. Diddy paused for a moment and looked left and right…but he found nothing. He continued to walk with Captain Falcon until he heard the same growl again, which made him turn around and wield his Peanut Popguns. Yet, for some reason, nothing was there except for giant blue dragonflies called Flitters.

"Something wrong Diddy?" asked Captain Falcon.

Diddy panted twice, a tad bit paranoid, and gradually lowered his peanut firing pistols.

"It's…it's nothing. Just keep walking."

Diddy Kong and Captain Falcon kept walking forward until Diddy suddenly heard something laugh shrilly and mutter something gutturally. Diddy didn't stop or turn around this time; he edged his eyes onto the river and looked at the reflection. He saw himself and Captain Falcon…but then he saw a few odd looking anthromorphic green and blue reptiles walking towards them. Some of them were taunting Diddy behind his back by making stupid faces and whispering deadly signs. By the looks of it, they were Kremlings sent by King K. Rool. Diddy didn't panic or turn around; he continued to walk forward.

"We're being followed." said Diddy.

"What?"

"Don't turn around, don't look suspicious, and don't panic. There's Kremlings behind us; they're following us."

"What for? King K. Rool and all of his cronies are either dead or neutral now! Why would he send the Kremlings to attack you and your uncle again?"

"That's the point! I don't think King K. Rool sent them at all!"

"…But if he's not responsible for your uncle's disappearance and these Kremlings behind us right now, then who--"

Diddy Kong and Captain Falcon shouted when a Kremling pulled out an odd laser and fired it at the Brawlers. Diddy pushed Captain Falcon out the way and Diddy himself jump-kicked off a tree and began to fire his Peanut Popguns at the reptiles. Some of them groaned and were blasted into the river, while others simply swallowed the peanuts and gulped loudly.

"FALCON PUNCH!!!" yelled Captain Falcon.

He did his signature Falcon Punch move and knocked a Kremling straight into the sky, disappearing without a trace, screaming like crazy. Diddy slapped a Kremling twice, hit him with his tail, and then he did a cartwheel attack that launched him into a tree, rendering him unconscious. Diddy jumped in the air and kicked another Kremling right in his snout, followed by picking him up by his feet and tossing him against a large boulder. Captain Falcon shouted, "FALCON CANNON!!" and diagonally kicked a Kremling in the face as he zoomed down towards the ground. All of the Kremlings that were alive were either unconscious or extremely hurt. Diddy chuckled and turned around, scratching his butt and wiggling it so they'd see. He was taunting them…and it was working.

The Kremlings growled and all of them took out a large yellow cannon that shot out thick green lasers that could pierce through flesh ten times better than butter. If they got hit even once by the cannon, they'd die immediately.

"Um…we should run now." said Diddy Kong meekly.

The two Brawlers yelped when the cannons fired a laser that zoomed through the plants and trees with ease, narrowly missing both of them. They began to sprint through the jungles as fast as they could, jumping over rocks and roots that they might've tripped over. The Kremlings were chasing after them and roaring and growling in shrill voices, shooting a countless number of lasers. Unfortunately, as Diddy began to run, he tripped over a large twig and fell through a pile of leaves and sticks that camouflaged a large hole. Diddy screamed and groaned loudly when he hit the bottom of the pit.

"DAMNIT!!" he shouted, his scream echoing through the hole.

"Diddy! What happened?!" asked Captain Falcon, who saw his ape friend fall down the hole.

"I fell down a trap hole! What does it look like?!"

Diddy groaned again and held his right leg.

"I think I broke my leg…"

Captain Falcon was about to shout something back to Diddy, but he was forced to flee the various Kremlings and had to leave Diddy in the hole. Diddy grumbled and tried to stand up, but shouted out in pain when he stood on his busted leg. Diddy heard another low, menacing growl from the distance and screamed when he saw two red eyes coming right for him.

"CAPTAIN FALCON!!" yelled Diddy, hoping that his friend would come to rescue him.

Diddy yelped when a humongous creature grabbed him by his tail and began to drag him across the dirt to a tunnel that led straight into darkness. Diddy tried the grab the dirt with his hands, but they were simply dragged backwards. Diddy's scream echoed as he was yanked into the darkness by the creature.

* * *

The Mario Bros. were traveling around Mushroom Kingdom, first searching through Peach's castle to see if she was still there. Unfortunately, the whole castle had been abandoned and no a single soul was inside. Not even Toad. So Mario and Luigi traveled to Toad Town to ask anyone if they had seen Princess Peach, but surprisingly…the town was empty.

"I don't like this…something's wrong here." said Luigi.

"You're just being paranoid bro. Everything should be fine as soon as we find Peach and her subordinates."

"Don't you think it's weird that _nobody _is in this town, when there should be hundreds of Toads and other creatures like paratroopas at work or traveling to places?"

"I guess so."

Meanwhile, out in the distance, a Hammer Bros. was standing on top of a building overlooking the two plumbers, ready to summon a bunch of koopa troopas to attack. The Hammer Bros. muttered a command through a radio and several koopa troopas appeared.

"Hey, did you hear something?" asked Luigi.

"…What?"

Suddenly, a whole squad of koopa troopas fell down from the sky right next to the Mario Bros., surrounding them in a circle. The Mario Bros. sighed.

"You wanna attack first, or should I?" asked Mario.

A koopa troopa yelled loudly and was about to attack the Mario Bros., but Mario hopped on top of the koopa troopa's head and kicked him right in the nose. Then he blasted a couple of fireballs at a red troopa and charred his whole body. Luigi jabbed a koopa three times and grabbed him, spinning his body around him several times before he violently slammed his body on the concrete road. Then he charged up his Green Missile maneuver and shot his whole body into a green-shelled koopa's chest, leaving a huge red bruise and nearly crushing his ribs.

Not even a minute had passed and there were only three more koopa troopa soldiers left. Luigi jumped on top of the koopa troopa and stomped on his head, performing his signature Luigi Cyclone move. He spun the koopa troopa like crazy and his body flew high into the sky and zoomed across Toad Town, landing in Forever Forest. Mario was repeatedly jabbing a red koopa troopa in the face until his nose broke and his eyes were blackened and swollen. The koopa troopa groaned and slowly fell over to the ground, blacking out after a few seconds. Mario charged up one of his fiery punches and was about to sock the last koopa troopa right in the nose. That's when something weird happened: Time began to slow to a crawl and everything began to freeze. Somewhere, an alarm began to go off.

**Warning! Incoming Newcomer!**

Time suddenly sprang back to life and the koopa was inevitably punched in the face. A being landed behind The Mario Bros. and made a tiny crater in the ground. Whatever this figure was, it seemed to be very unfriendly. The newcomer was a barefoot koopa wearing a thick blue shell on his back. Its skin color was orange and its hair color was a red Mohawk that pointed upward. But that isn't what made this newcomer anomalous and evil. Whoever this koopa was, it was half-metal, like a cyborg. His left arm and leg were completely metal, as well as his face. When the koopa opened his eye, it was red like a laser pointer, while the other was normal and blue. Even half of the shell was metal and grey, but his spikes on his shell were white.

**Newcomer Identified as…Iggy Koopa.**

"What the hell? Is that Iggy Koopa?!" asked Mario.

"Isn't that what those big bold letters up there say?" asked Luigi.

Iggy looked at the Mario Bros. and smiled devilishly; clenching his metal hand into a fist and hearing it whir a little.

"I don't suppose you remember me, do you Mario?"

Iggy's voice was slightly maniacal and sounded metallic or like a robot. But then again, he was half-machine.

"Um…should I remember you?"

"Dinosaur Land? My own little castle? Don't you remember it Mario? Don't you remember jumping on my body until I slipped into my own pit of lava? DON'T YOU REMEMBER IT!!?"

"Whoa. Holy shit dude! Iggy's gone insane!"

"No, I'm not. I'm improved now. You see, you made my body like this. I'm three times as smart and three times as powerful now…and it's all thanks to you Mario."

Iggy suddenly laughed and smiled widely, with some demonic expression on his face. It wasn't an evil laugh or a laugh caused by massive comical exposure. It was just a laugh that popped up from nowhere. ...Perhaps the fact that half of his brain was metal was driving him to the brink of insanity.

"It's too bad that my master has ordered me to kill you; you're the one who made me like this. I should be thanking you!"

Iggy's left eye began to glow brightly. He was about to shoot an intense beam at the plumber brothers through his eye, which would kill them instantly.

"LUIGI! MOVE!!!"

Iggy roared loudly as his eye fired a laser beam right at Mario and Luigi.


	5. Too Slow!

**Too Slow!**

Fox and Falco continued to follow the faux Sonic to whatever area he was leading them to. But…this wasn't the real Sonic, so he obviously wasn't leading them to more help. Maybe it was the real Sonic and he was just wearing yellow contacts. Falco was grateful for Sonic and his helpful attitude, but Fox was a tad bit chary about Sonic's sudden appearance. How did he find the two of them so quickly without running into trouble? But then he suddenly remembered that Sonic was the fastest Brawler out of the whole group so he assumed that Sonic just ran there.

"So you came here to help us impede Bowser's heinous plot?" asked Fox.

"That's right. We just found out he plans to make an enormous Dark Cannon so he can transform all of us into trophies."

"And none of the Brawlers have captured and/or know where he is?"

"Unfortunately, no. We think we last found him near Hyrule Castle, but when Lucario and Ash went to investigate, the area was abandoned. We think Bowser was warned by Ganondorf to grab all his supplies and find safe haven somewhere so Mario and the others are looking for him."

"Exactly how did you find us again?" questioned Falco.

"I told you: GPS locator. You may not know this but we put a locator chip into your skull."

"WHAT?!" yelled Fox, grabbing his head with both of his hands.

"Yeah…"

Falco, Fox, and Sonic continued to walk on the blood-colored soil until they arrived to a dark brown mountainside. It was full of many blunt rocks that pointed out like spikes and the whole cliff was so jagged that it was easy for someone to scale it without any faulty. Sonic couldn't run up the mountain; no matter where he ran, he had a 99% chance of slamming into a rock and falling off. All three of them were gonna have to climb the mountain to in order to make any progress. Falco sighed exasperatedly, not wanting to climb the perplexing mountain. He could try to fly up the mountain, but his wings might've been injured in the crash; Every time he spread out his arms he felt like he pulled a muscle.

"Great. A mountaintop." said Falco flatly.

"We're gonna have to scale it if we want to find out Bowser's next phase." said Sonic.

"Are Slippy and Peppy up there with our spare Arwings Sonic?"

"…Pretty sure. Uh, you guys wait here while I go get the mountain climbing equipment from this cave."

Sonic zoomed into the cave and disappeared without a trace. Fox and Falco stood exposed and somewhat discomfit. For some odd reason they got this odd feeling that someone was watching them, ready to attack from behind and kill the two creatures. Sonic ran the speed of light (as some would exaggerate) so wouldn't it take a few minor minutes…better yet, _seconds_ to get the gear? Something was very odd about this whole predicament.

"Hey…where did Sonic go?" asked Falco, scratching his head in confusion.

"I dunno but if he doesn't get back soon--"

It's very rare for someone to abruptly fall backwards to the ground. Certain people are extremely uncoordinated while others may be having a seizure and don't even know they've fallen. But in this current situation, Fox was impaled in the face by a spiky hedgehog named Sonic. He didn't even see it coming…well, he did see a flash of a blue blur, but that was it. After that, Fox was knocked to the ground. Falco too, had been impaled by the spiny blue hedgehog. The only problem was that the hedgehog wasn't blue…it was a dark shade of purple with a red armband around his glove and red shoes on. Pretty soon, the Arwing pilots were surrounded by hedgehogs with different shades of color.

"Fox…are you seeing double?"

"Don't you mean quintuple?" asked Fox.

The fox and falcon turned in all directions to see "Sonic" and four other versions of the hedgehog perched on different levels of the mountainside, glaring at them with malicious smiles on their faces.

"Sonic what the hell are you doing?!" demanded Fox.

"Sonic" laughed evilly and said, "Who said I was Sonic? My name is Saj2875, but everybody calls me Serras. What you're witnessing right now are duplicates of your friends Sonic."

"You guys are clones of Sonic? How many of you are there?" asked Falco.

"We're just five of thousands of Sonics. Believe it or not but my 'master' has been cloning everybody with your DNA. That's right Falco…there's clones of you, your friend Fox, Princess Peach, all of them."

"That's why we couldn't remember what happened last night! We were abducted and DNA was taken from our bodies without us even knowing! No wonder why I woke up with a mouth full of dirt."

"Why are you doing this?!" asked Fox.

Serras chuckled evilly and simply responded by saying, "All you need to know is that we're gonna kick your ass!"

"I beg to differ…" muttered Fox, taking out his blaster.

Falco copied Fox's maneuver and the two of them began to fire lasers at the spiky duplicated animals. All five of them curled up into a ball and began to roll along the ground at lightning speed. It wasn't long before one of the assailants made contact with their bodies and knocked them back down again. Fox and Falco stood back up after shaking their heads and looked at the five clones that were all standing aligned with each other. They all laughed in unison and said, "C'mon, step it up!" while performing taunting break dancing moves, which was complete by the five of them standing on their hands and laughing again.

Fox and Falco gave in to the taunting and growled loudly while charging right for the hedgehogs, unaware at how quickly they reacted to attacks. Fox started out by throwing his whole body forward in an attempt to tackle the clone, but he hopped into the air and stomped on Fox's back. Fox was very agile too; he instantly flipped his body over and tripped the green "Sonic" with blue shoes on. Fox jumped into the air and stomped on the clone's head, cracking something. The Sonic screamed loudly and responded by literally finding a way to spin his body around while he was lying on the ground. The green Sonic duplicate turned into a tornado and Fox was sucked into it. He screamed incessantly until he was lifted into the air and thrown into the mountainside. Hundreds of rocks clattered to the red dirt and clocked two of the other clones on the head.

Falco wasn't doing any better himself. A red Sonic with orange shoes and a purple Sonic with black shoes were attacking him in unison, doubling the pain. In fact, they were taunting the bird. They started out by punching the falcon twice in the face, kicking him in the torso, and tripping him by kicking him in the kneecaps. After they were done with that, they blew raspberries at Falco with silly expressions on their faces. But that wasn't the only thing they did. After performing the combo, they would sometimes dive into the dirt and hide until they popped up from behind Falco. When they did, they yanked Falco by his tail and pulled him so far down into the soil that he'd get stuck. Falco struggled to lift his arm out from underneath the dirt, but there was too much force acting upon it, so there was nothing he could do. And while he was struggling, the Sonic clones would use his head as a punching bag, repeatedly hitting it like they were boxing.

"THAT'S IT!!!!" screeched Fox, who finally fell from the mountainside.

He looked straight at the green Sonic who swept him up into the sky and performed his signature Fox Illusion maneuver, dashing right through the green Sonic. Only…Fox was surprised to see that he was covered in blood; he had literally gone _through _the clone. Fox turned around and glanced at the green Sonic who was still standing perfectly still. But after ten seconds, blood began to drip down his pelvis and his body slowly split apart into to pieces, like an Oreo cookie. He was dead. Fox slowly smiled and laughed in a cocky way when he looked back at Serras.

"Heh heh! I think your 'master' has a little defect in the clones he created. You must've been rushed because there's no way I can slice through someone that easily, even with the Fox Illusion."

Serras growled gutturally at Fox, but quickly snapped his fingers and got an idea.

"If we're so defective, how come Sonic can't do…this?!"

Serras made his hands into a fist and started grunting very hard, as though he were constipated. Fox scratched his head, wondering what he was about to do. But then he found out soon enough. Serras' spikes grew three times as big and a few seconds later, they shot up into the air before growing back again. Serras and the other clones hid inside the cave while Fox looked up and saw hundreds of spikes zooming into the sky. They were safe for now, but what goes up, will always come down. And the spikes were gonna come down right onto Fox and Falco's head. Fox yelped and rushed over to Falco, whose body was still submerged in the dirt.

"Fox!! Get me outta here!" demanded Falco.

Fox was surprised at how messed up Falco's face was. His whole head looked swollen and one of his eyes was blackened. If Falco had teeth instead of a beak, half of those teeth would've been knocked out by now. The Sonic clones really did some damage. Anyway, Fox grabbed some of Falco's feathers and began to pull very hard.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OOOWW!!!" protested Falco.

"Stop whining! You want those needles to stab you in the head?"

Fox looked up and realized that he wouldn't be able to drag Falco and himself to safety without dying, so he conjured a new idea. He started stomping on Falco's head, pounding it deeper into the dirt like a hammer pounding into a nail. Despite Falco's protests, Fox ignored him and continued to jump up and down upon his cranium until he was fully submerged. The needles weren't large, so Fox was certain they wouldn't puncture the dirt deep enough to hurt Falco. Fox panicked and hid under a large blunt rock sticking out of the mountainside. He covered his head and waited for the spikes to fall down. He saw hundreds of blue spikes smash through the rock and clutter against the ground, hoping none of them were big enough to hit Falco in the scalp.

Fox returned to Falco and dug into the dirt to drag his head through the dirt again. Lucky for Fox, the spikes softened up the dirt so it made it easier for him to yank his body out. Falco's feathers were red and blue, buried with dirt after being under the soil for so long. He was coughing up red saliva and shaking like crazy, ridding himself of the dirt.

"Okay. By the looks of it, these clones are very weak so if we perform a powerful move--"

Falco ignited himself on fire and yelled ferociously as he shot his body forward. When he cooled down, a burnt red clone was standing perfectly still, coughing up black soot. When he tried to walk forward, the clone collapsed into ash, deceased. Falco anticipated what the clone would do next so he erratically performed his Fire Bird move. The remaining three Sonics showed themselves, stunned at how quickly the clone was defeated. Falco stood on one foot and laughed, muttering, "Don't try me." under his breath. The Sonics simply ignored him and began to attack once again (despite the fact they were hesitant at first).

Falco grabbed Serras and punched him twice in the fact before he kicked him so hard in the stomach that he went flying into the mountain. Fox on the other hand was fighting 2 against 1 so he was having a little more trouble as opposed to Falco. Fox ducked under a clone's repeated jump-kicks and noticed that his pelvis was wide open. Logically, Fox violently slammed his fist into his groin region and twitched slightly when he heard something crack. The clone fell to the dirt on his knees, with his mouth wide open. The purple Sonic in red shoes slouched over to his side still holding his possibly fractured pelvic region, barely conscious (and possibly dead). Now there were only two left to deal with.

Serras had Falco and Fox took on the hedgehog with the black shoes on. Like he predicated, this clone was a lot weaker than the real Sonic, relying only on his speed and agility to help him with the fight. Fox kicked the clone in the face and the clone responded by turning around, placing his hands on the ground and kicking Fox in the jaw like a donkey or a horse. Fox was grateful that the force of the impact didn't cause him to inadvertently bite his tongue. Fox veered his head backwards before the clone kicked him again and he grabbed the clone by his legs, suspending him in the air.

"ERGH!! LET ME GO!!" protested the Sonic clone.

Fox responded by kicking the clone's head like a soccer ball, twitching once again when he heard an ear-popping cracking sound. Fox was certain that the clone was dead; he mostly fractured his skull.

"Well, well, well…looks like you're all out of buddies Serras. Whatcha gonna do now?" asked Falco in a cocky voice.

Serras smiled devilishly and took out a Dark Cannon, aiming it right for the heroes.

"Oooohhh, crap."

Serras fired the arrow at the two heroes and they rolled on the ground to dodge the weapon. But when they began to roll, time began to slow down until it stopped completely. Somewhere in the background, an alarm was blaring.

**Warning! Incoming Newcomer!**

Time resumed and Fox and Falco managed to dodge the lethal arrow, which made contact with the mountainside.

"Hey! What the hell just happened?!" yelled Serras.

"…I think someone just--"

Falco screamed loudly when a laser was fired and made contact with his face, burning him severely and damaging his retinas. Fox grunted loudly when two lasers zapped upon his chest and burned his vest and clothing, leaving two giant red burns on his chest. Both of them fell backwards, unconscious. Serras on the other hand was very unlucky. The assailant shot him three times in the chest with the thick blue laser bullets, throwing his body to the ground. Serras was killed almost instantly.

**Newcomer identified as…Shadow the Hedgehog.**

Fox was completely unconscious, but it was very hard for him to get up and move at the moment due to the injury. He could only open his eyes a tiny bit, trying to observe what Shadow was trying to do.

(Shadow? What the hell is he doing here?!) thought Fox.

Shadow saw that the purple hedghehog was still alive (the one with a fractured pelvis) so he qhipped the Ray Gun backwards and shot him twice in the face. Shadow put away his giant Ray Gun and slowly walked over to Serras' corpse, taking out this mysterious surgical tool that looked like something that could be used for digging into material and extracting it. It had three prongs with spikes on them and if Shadow pressed a button it would clench and grab hold of something. Shadow smiled and got on top of Serras' corpse, jamming the tool into his chest. He started grunting and pulling the device backwards, as though he were trying to rip out someone's tooth. After much effort, Shadow grunted and ripped out a tiny glowing object from his chest. Shadow shook off the blood and examined it closely, making sure it was the right thing he was searching for. Confident that he got the right object, Shadow slid it into his glove and began to climb up the mountainside, hopping from rock to rock.

Fox eventually gained most of his strength back and began to follow the black and red hedgehog, clutching onto each rock on the mountain. He had no idea what was going on or why (or even how, for that matter) but all of his leads were dead or unconscious. He was also pretty steamed at Shadow for shooting his friend in the face and frankly, just wanted to kick his spike-tailed butt. Shadow looked down for a moment and saw Fox following him up the mountain. Shadow grumbled to himself and took out the Ray Gun once again, firing it down the mountain. Fox yelped and threw his body onto a different section of the mountain or veered his head left or right. Fox took out his blaster and the two creatures began to exchange gunfire, shooting at each other back and forth. Fox shouted loudly when Shadow hit the blaster and it shattered into pieces, leading Shadow to smile wickedly, as he was about to kill Fox. But to his surprise, the Ray Gun was out of ammunition and it clicked in his face twice. Shadow swore under his breath and threw the gun at Fox, missing him by an inch.

Fox began to increase his acceleration and quickly scurried on the side of the mountain, getting closer and closer to Shadow. In fact, they were only a foot away from each other. Shadow saw how close Fox was and kicked him right in the nose, causing Fox to lose his grip with one of his hands. He was only hanging on with two of his fingers and if they slipped, he'd fall to his death. Shadow kicked Fox again, but Fox released his grip and latched onto Shadow's leg so he wouldn't plummet to the ground. Shadow shouted out multiple protests and tried to shake the furry critter away, but Fox responded by biting down on his Achilles tendon, causing Shadow to scream. Fox was eventually swung away, but he latched onto the cliff and got right back over to Shadow. The two of them began to exchange punches and kicks, hitting each other over and over again. Fox gained the upper hand when he kicked Shadow in the face and he lost his footing and slid down the mountain a little before grabbing hold of something. However, Shadow simply scurried back up the mountain and he dragged Fox back down when he poked him in the eye and kicked him in the torso.

Shadow decided to ignore Fox and continued to go right to the top of the mountain. He was already at the peak of it, and once he got there, he'd be able to get away from Fox without any trouble. But his troubles were realized when he looked down to see Fox climbing right back up to grab his leg once again, punching him in the back. Fox began to get aggressive and wrapped his arm around Shadow's throat, strangling him to the point where he began to turn blue. Shadow elbowed Fox five times in the nose, which began to bleed and was screwing up with his vision. Shadow realized this and smiled once again, just before punching him in the nose again. Fox lost his footing and grip around Shadow and was only able to hold onto his tail. Simultaneously, Shadow's hand slipped and he tried to hold onto another rock, but it broke instantly and gravity began to kick in.

The two Brawlers screamed horribly as they began to fall thousands of feet to their deaths…


	6. Voretastic

**Voretastic**

Diddy was still getting dragged by the unknown creature into the center of God knows where. He continuously kept kicking the beast and punching something in the face, but with no light in his view, he was practically blind. And if things weren't any worse, his leg was busted and possibly broken. There was hardly anything he could do but wait for the beast to kill him or stop dragging him along the dirt.

"URGH!! Let me go!!" yelled Diddy, kicking the creature in the eye.

The creature yowled and let go of Diddy, who used this brief moment to crawl away. The gesture was useless, as the beast grabbed Diddy once again and continued to drag him along the dirt.

"At least tell me where we're going!" demanded Diddy.

"To cage with your uncle!"

Diddy gasped with a sense of anticipation. "Uncle DK is here?"

Diddy yelped when he was raised into the air, dangling by his stubby near broken leg. Someone…or something lifted him high into the air and started swinging his body back and forth. Suddenly, a finger appeared out of nowhere and began to flick his stomach, thrashing his body around even more.

"HEY! What the hell's is going on?! Stop flicking me!!" protested Diddy.

That's when the lights came on and Diddy was aware of his surroundings. He was hanging upsidedown by this large, reptilian creature. Diddy couldn't see for a couple of seconds since his eyes weren't adjusted to the light yet, but when his vision did come to, he was surprised at his innovation. The creature hoisting him in the air was a giant, oversized Krusha, wearing a camouflaged tank-top and shorts like always. He was big and blue and had some crooked teeth hanging out of his mouth like a crocodile. And of course, Krusha was as bulky as ever composed of several hundred pounds of muscle and fat.

"Krusha?! When did you get involved in this plot? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Uh…I forgot. All I know is that King K. Rool ordered me to capture the Kong siblings."

"So what, he just wants you to hold us inside some dank cage until you receive further orders?"

"Erm…yeah. I guess so. Now…"

Krusha opened up a cave near the roof of the cave and shoved Diddy inside, knocking his body against the metal bars and damaging his leg even more.

"STAY IN THERE!!" shouted Krusha, slamming the door shut and sealing him inside.

Diddy limply stood up and glanced out the cage, watching the massive blue-scaled reptile walk around the cave, muttering incoherent phrases to himself.

"Knowing Krusha, he'll just knock the cage down with his head and I can just run outside when he's not looking." mumbled Diddy.

"I seriously doubt that'll work nephew." said a low voice.

Diddy turned around and saw his injured bulky uncle lying down on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

"Uncle DK! Glad to see you man! But uh, would you mind telling me what's going on here? The Brawlers have been waking up in castles, underwater, in jail cells, and many other places, and some of them are missing their organs! You know they cut out Yoshi's kidney?"

"Lucky him; they took out my spleen."

Diddy inhaled sharply and said, "Ouch!! That must suck!"

"Hey, at least they didn't cut out my heart like they did Bowser's."

"Bowser's dead?!"

"No, no. He's wearing a pacemaker now."

"…This is getting too freaky. Why is everyone losing their organs?"

DK shrugged. "Cloning perhaps. I've been stuck here since midnight and every 10 or 20 minutes, I see Krusha head behind a section of the cave and when he comes back, he's got blood all over his mouth and he's rubbing his stomach with satisfaction. The last three times, I've heard screaming that sounds strangely like me when I get a knife shoved up my ass--"

"…Up your ass..?"

"--and when he belched the last time with his mouth open, I saw an arm that looked exactly like mine…only the fur was yellow. I think Krusha or K. Rool, or whoever's in charge of this operation, needs our body parts to make replicas of ourselves."

"…Like gene splicing?"

"Something like that. I don't know; this is all guess work."

Diddy sighed heavily and rubbed his head. He still wasn't sure what was going on, but it obviously wasn't aligned with the side of unity. No one kidnaps a heroic ape and his nephew just for cloning purposes. Something more sinister was happening.

"It's funny, because lately, the Brawlers and I have been sensing an evil…disturbance in the atmosphere. We think there's gonna be another attack or raid soon. Judging by the size of Krusha, he must be a key player in this plot so I suggest we pump him for information."

"So what should we do? Trick Krusha into telling us about K. Rool's schemes?"

"…Actually, I was thinking we could just throw our poop at him and piss him off, but that sounds cool too!"

"Hmm…what to do…"

Diddy grabbed a large bone most likely from another DK clone and waited for Krusha to return to the cage. When he did, Diddy threw the bone at his large bulky face and watched as he grunted when the bone hit him in the eye. Krusha looked around the cave with confusion and scratched his head.

"Is the sky raining bones?" asked Krusha.

"UP HERE DUMBASS!!" shouted Diddy.

"Huh?" grunted Krusha questionably, looking up at the cage.

"Yeah you, the ugly blue Kremlin! I got somethin' to tell you!"

Krusha laughed evilly and started flexing his massive pecks.

"Do you really want to mess with Krusha? Look at these muscles. Look at 'em!"

"The thing is Krusha, my nephew and I have an important question to ask you…" started DK.

"What's that ape?"

DK sighed heavily. "What evil plans does King K. Rool have in store for us? Is he trying to clone all the Brawlers so he can feed them to you or is it something more ominous? Or maybe that swamp headed gator is trying to steal our Crystal Coconut like the last 20 times?"

Krusha laughed in a deep, throaty tone. "Of course not! K. Rool is planning nothing that…um…complex. He's going to…WAIT!! Wait just one second!"

"Here we go…" whispered Diddy, smiling to himself.

"You're trying to trick me! You trick stupid old Krusha will reveal all the secrets to master K. Rool's sc--sc…uh, what's the word?"

"Schemes."

"Yeah! But Krusha is smarter than stupid apes! Krusha knows what Diddy and his stew-pid apes are trying to do! You think Krusha will tell you that the boss kidnapped DK while sleeping and used a…um…an-e-sthe-tic…? Yeah, anesthetic to drug you then cut out your spleen! But Krusha is so much smarter than you!"

"Psshaw! Like you're so smart. You can't even find your nose!" bantered Diddy.

"Dah…yeah I can! Krusha's nose is here! See?" said Krusha, pointing to his earhole.

Diddy and his uncle snickered under their breath, amazed at how dimwitted Krusha really was. Surely a common idiot could find out where their nose was, but Krusha was just one of those "special" occasions. Perhaps his intellect went into his massive abs, which would explain why he was so buff. Or maybe he stuck his head in an over and his brain just melted out his ear. No one really knows, but then again, most people who asked were too scared of what he might do.

"Now keep quiet! I can't watch you if you're distracting me with your comments!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. You'd fall asleep if we kept talking to you because you can't focus."

"Shut up Diddy! You're not gonna trick Krusha again. You won't make me tell you that K. Rool isn't the only one involved! That he's just a small wombat in a colony of…wombats!"

Diddy and DK smiled and snickered again. "Reeeeaaaally??" asked the two, looking at each other.

"So…how'd you get so fat?" asked Diddy out of nowhere.

"KRUSHA IS NOT FAT!! Krusha is a bag full of pain and muscle! Krusha does not know the meaning of fat!"

"20 bucks says he's doesn't." joked Diddy.

"Unlike the bad man Cryptus, I am _not _fat!"

"Cryptus huh?"

"He looks like me, but Cryptus is so much fatter and his scales are red and pink. Krusha thinks Cryptus is a clone of me…a defect."

(So they're cloning their own Brawlers too!) thought DK.

"Well, this is fairly entertaining. The big oaf is telling us all his secrets everytime we insult him!" whispered DK in Diddy's ear.

"HEY!! I heard that! Stop tricking Krusha or Krusha will d-d-de…DAMNIT! Uh…what's the word again? De…vour? Let's go with that. Krusha will devour you!"

DK and Diddy shuddered. "That would be scary! The smell of your breath would kill us before we even reached your esophagus!!"

"No it would not! The smell would kill you when you fall on my tongue!" said Krusha, smiling happily.

DK and Diddy couldn't help but fall on their backs and laugh their asses off, completely blown away by Krusha and his simply minded brain…if he even had a brain that is. Krusha breathed into his palm and smelled his breath, shortly before he shook his head and turned back to DK and Diddy.

"WAIT! My breath does not smell bad!"

"Please! It smells like my ass when I forget to wipe after I poop in DK's drawer full of ties!"

Diddy yelped when DK bonked him on the head with his large fist.

"THAT WAS YOU?! It took me over five hours to wash those ties!!"

"My breath does not smell bad! It is not malo…malo, um…malodor…something…"

Krusha stopped talking and began to count the syllables of the word "malodorous" with his fingers.

"Oh, right! Malodorous! Yeah, my breath is not stinky and malodorous! Unlike Bowser, my breath smells fresh and clean! Maybe that's why Cryptus had his heart cut out and…volunteered him to be the first cloned member of the Evil League."

"…This isn't just the Brawlers; they're cloning every fighter they can get their hands on." whispered Diddy.

"Um…" DK and Diddy weren't sure what to say next, because if they learned any more about this perilous conspiracy, someone would certainly be gunning for them in the future. But if there was even a slight chance that they could escape the cave and deliver this information to Kirby and the gang, it was worth the risk.

"Just one more Uncle DK. Perhaps he'll gift wrap the whole thing if we tease him this one last time."

"Okay. So Krusha…"

"What?"

"You told your friends that I've been plotting to sleep with your sister behind your back?"

"SHUT UP!! Stop trying to make Krusha talk about the master plans! They told me to make sure you never know of the…gene spli…cing. Donkey Kong and his nephew are not supposed to know of ultra boss plans to rule the Universe with army of clones! If you found out about that, it would be very…good to the leaders!"

"Don't you mean bad?"

"Maybe…?"

Krusha's stomach growled loudly and he walked away, looking for more food to eat.

"We have to get out of here right now! Mario must know of this attack before it's too late!"

Diddy kicked the metal door with his other foot and shouted out in pain.

"YOW!! Damnit, why are doors so hard?" said Diddy, holding his throbbing red foot.

DK shoved his nephew out the way and approached the door.

"Step aside Diddy! Let me show you how a real ape does it!"

DK started to twirl his right arm around while hiking his left leg up, gaining power for his Giant Punch. Then he snarled loudly and slammed his fist into the door, knocking it to the bottom of the cave.

"Let's go."

"I don't think so!" said Krusha, who appeared from the other section of the cave.

DK and Diddy gasped loudly.

"K. Rool just gave me orders saying he doesn't need you anymore! And since I can't find any food…"

DK and Diddy grunted when Krusha grabbed both of them with his left foot, holding them next to his face.

"I guess I'll just eat you instead!"

Krusha lifted the Kongs' high into the air and slowly lowered them into his mouth, much to the Kongs' protests.

"You can't eat me! I don't taste good and I'm hairy! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!" whined Diddy.

But Krusha didn't care; he dropped the Kongs' into his mouth and began to taste them with his tongue.

"Man it stinks in here! Hasn't Krusha ever heard of a toothbrush?!" said DK, plugging his nose.

DK and his nephew still hadn't been swallowed yet and were resting on his tongue. They suddenly began to slide backwards and realized that they were falling down the esophagus due to all the saliva. The Kongs' tried to run up Krusha's tongue, but he rolled it back on purpose and made sure that they had no chance of escape. The apes, unable to hold onto his slimy tongue, fell down into the esophagus and began to flow down his throat, stopping every now and then when they got stuck. But on the outside, Krusha lifted his head high and massaged his throat so they could travel down with ease. Krusha gulped loudly and sighed heavily afterwards.

"Tasty!!"

Diddy and his uncle screamed as they fell into Krusha's stomach and landed with a splash as they plummeted in his stomach fluids. They emerged from the pool of acid and juices breathing heavily, brushing the gunk off their faces. When they looked left and right, they saw a couple of ape organs from the various different types of DK clones.

"Well, this is extremely repulsive. How could things get any worse?!" moaned Diddy.

DK and his nephew looked down and heard frequent bubbling and saw the slimy juices bubble and steam, emitting a sour gas. And if that wasn't bad enough, they began to smell their own flesh burning…

"Dude…what's goin' on?" asked Diddy.

"This is acid…Oh my God! We're getting digested!!!"


	7. Techno Brawling

**Techno Brawling**

**A/N: Fuckin' A, I cannot believe I haven't updated this story in over a year. …I gotta start working on my Fanfiction stories more. Anyway, here's the chapter. As always, enjoy.**

Iggy's left eye began to glow brightly. He was about to shoot an intense beam at the plumber brothers through his eye, which would kill them instantly.

"LUIGI! MOVE!"

Iggy roared loudly as his eye fired a laser beam right at Mario and Luigi. The plumbers each gasped as the laser nearly reached them, but at the last second, grunted and hopped into the air, the laser continuing down its path and cutting through a tree. Luigi jumped higher than Mario (as always) so it didn't take long before Mario started to fall. The laser was still going and he knew if he fell down, he'd be dead. Luigi thrusted through the air with his special Green Missile move and, although wounding him in the process, knocked Mario out of the laser's range. Eventually, they both fell to the ground just when the laser stopped.

"Damn, I think this guy's gonna be harder than I thought."

Iggy laughed again and rushed over to Luigi with lightning speed, punching him in the stomach with his metal fist before roundhouse kicking him in the cheek. He jumped into the air and attempted to stomp his head into mush, but he rolled out of the way in the nick of time. Luigi kicked him in the stomach and quickly stood up, twirling himself around and performing his Luigi Cyclone attack. As the metallic koopa was hurled into the air, Mario rushed over and did the Super Jump Punch, earning a few coins in the process and tossing the koopa higher in the air. However, being half-metal, he fell down quicker than a normal koopa would, slamming into the ground and making another crater. He snarled and looked back up at the Mario Bros. before holding out his metal fingers at them. He grunted for a few seconds before the fingers shot off his hand and was sent flying towards the Mario brothers, as though they were missiles.

"What the fu—"

Mario pushed Luigi out the way before he ducked and the missiles collided with the side of a house, creating a thunderous explosion that shook the ground and shot fire and smoke into the air. After coughing and hacking and trying to find each other through the smoke, they ducked again once debris started to fall and clatter to the ground, some of which nearly flattened them like pancakes. Before either of them could react, Iggy ran…ran, Mario didn't even see him run up to him. But he did feel Iggy's fist launch into his solar plexus, and he felt his foot whacking against his neck, and he felt his half-flesh, half-metal skull pound against his own and send him hurling backwards a few yards. Luigi had no time to help Mario and went all out on Iggy, punching him four times in the head before charging up and performing a smash attack, sending Iggy back a few feet. If Luigi actually hit him on the fleshy part of his body, and not the metal section, perhaps he would've dealt more damage. Instead, he hurt his hand and only gave Iggy a minor injury.

"OW!" he shouted.

Iggy, with his insane scientific and magical creations, had invented an attack that was built into his new body, something similar to teleportation. First off, he punched Luigi in the face. Then he teleported faster than Luigi could blink and he was behind him. He kicked him in the butt, tossing him into the air, before teleporting into the air and slamming into his stomach again after making a giant fist with both hands. Before falling, Iggy kicked him in the back—spine to be more specific—and kicked him in the back of the head again. From that point on, it was just pure bashing and kicking until the reptile noticed Luigi was bleeding and looked like he had bruises all over his body. Only eleven seconds had passed, and Luigi had been struck 30 times. Iggy finished off his attack with another roar and shooting off his metal hand like it was a fist, hitting Luigi in the stomach. The rocket boost packed into the fist carried the plumber through the air, until he crashed into the guarding station Fice T. was usually stationed at. And like magic, another replaceable metal fist emerged from inside his metal arm to take its place, as though he never lost the hand at all.

"Damn, this guy _is_ tougher than I thought!"

Mario felt a bowling ball land on his shoulder and turned around to see Iggy…only, his shell was red, and not blue. The red Iggy greeted him by performing a smash attack, veering his head back and slamming it into Mario's chin, launching him next to the pipe leading to Toad Town Sewers.

"What the hell? There's two of 'em now!"

The battle was even now, at least in Iggy's eyes, but Luigi was already wounded by the last attack he delivered, so it was more like 2 against 1 and a half. But it could be worse. At least they weren't going against an army of them all at once, and they were in a better position than Bowser or Diddy Kong and his uncle were in. They just had to avoid their weapon-oriented attacks and that laser that came out of their eyes and they'd be okay. Red Iggy laughed maniacally and pointed his arm at Mario, watching as it transformed into a flamethrower in mere seconds. Mario yelped and started running along the sidewalk as the flames whooshed behind his tracks, creating a short fire that turned all the grass into tiny, black particles that could be destroyed by a raindrop. Red Iggy stopped his attack and transformed his arm back into its natural, metal form before he ran over to Mario and attacked. He quickly resorted to his only option and threw a fireball at him, but it did no damage; apparently Red Iggy had some pyro upgrade, which would explain the color, and his use of the flamethrower and his invincibility to fire. Luigi, unfortunately, was dealing with Blue Iggy, an Iggy who had a machine gun installed in his arm. Once Luigi saw his arm transform into what looked like a high powered gatling gun, he groaned loudly and got to his feet. The bullets shot out at an astronomically high rate, piercing through the earth and kicking up mounds of dirt and grass with ease. Luigi hopped over the river and started running over towards the pipe leading to the sewers, before jumping into the air, watching as Blue Iggy's bullets tried to hit him. However, they were always two inches or so short of nicking his shoes and leg. The bullets suddenly stopped and Blue Iggy heard his gun jam. He grunted questionably before swearing and desperately trying to start his gun back up. Luigi took the opportunity to run up to the koopa and whack him in the nose, breaking it, before kicking him in the abdomen. While down, Luigi grabbed him and twirled his body around before letting him fly, his body crashing through a tree.

Meanwhile, Mario was having difficulty handling Red Iggy, since his flamethrower had infinite energy. With no way to counter the attack, Mario did the next best thing: disabled the weapon. Everytime Red Iggy activated his flamethrower, a small red light would turn on near his shoulder. Mario quickly jumped to the roof of Tayce T.'s house and waited for Red Iggy to follow. Before he even had time to plant his feet on the roof, Mario kicked him in his fleshy shin, causing him to shout and get to his knee. While down, Mario jumped high into the air and stomped on Red Iggy's arm, cracking the light on his shoulder and permanently destroying the flamethrower. Red Iggy looked at his arm and snarled viciously before jerking his head back over to Mario. He jumped into the air, twirling his body around twice in an effort to kick him in the face, but Mario grabbed his leg and slammed him down to the roof, shortly before letting out a cry and stomping on his torso. Red Iggy groaned and coughed up a fair amount of saliva before Mario was going to grab him again. Only, as he bent down to pick him up, he let out a strained cry when something began to apply pressure to his throat. Out of nowhere, a Green Iggy jumped onto the roof and grabbed Mario. However, half of his body wasn't machine, and looked more like it was made of grass or a bundle of vines packed closely together like Ramen noodles. His left arm was made of said vines, and they could extend themselves several feet long like a rope. Green Iggy decided to save a fellow clone in need, and he used his vine arm as a garrote, which was currently wrapped around the plumber's throat, slowly draining away his air supply. Green Iggy yanked hard on his vines and dragged Mario back a couple of steps, allowing Red Iggy to recover and rise to his feet. Mario tried to fight against the restraints, but Green Iggy merely tightened his weeds, and the plumber fell to his knees. Red Iggy laughed malicious and grinned widely before he started punching the human in the face with both fists, giving him a bloody nose. His face was beginning to turn red and it looked as though he was about to pass out.

Elsewhere, it seemed that Luigi was handling Blue Iggy quite well, doing a three hit combo involving punching Blue Iggy in the face before thrusting his buttocks at him, his common attack. Blue Iggy blocked an attack by grabbing his fist with his metal hand, before he began to squeeze the fist real hard, making Luigi yelp and whine as he tried to break free of his grip. As he tried to evade the attack, he noticed Blue Iggy smile widely and his eye began to glow again. Luigi punched him in the face before grabbing his chin and jerking his head upwards, inevitably causing the beam to shoot up into the clouds. The plumber waited until the beam was gone before he kicked Blue Iggy in the groin and did a breakdancing sweepkick move, hurling Blue Iggy over to the damaged tree. Blue Iggy opened up his metal fist again and fired off his missile fingers, narrowly missing Luigi once he hopped into the air. But it was all a useful diversion, as Blue Iggy hopped into the air and jump-kicked Luigi straight to the ground, grabbing him by his legs after he fell before picking up his entire body and slamming him against the ground twice like a rag doll. Before he had a chance to do it a third time, Luigi tossed a green fireball in Blue Iggy's face, making his shout out loud and cover the wound.

Mario was on the verge of death, nearly too woozy to fight anymore, when he looked up at Red Iggy and noticed his eye was glowing too, ready to fire the devastating and most certainly fatal laser. Mario glanced down at the vines garroting him and wanted to slap a palm against his forehead. The vines were part of Green Iggy's arm, which meant he could still feel some form of pain in them. Mario opened his mouth and bit down on the lush green extensions, making Green Iggy scream and swear, loosening his grip around his throat. Mario inhaled sharply before clutching the vine. He grunted with effort and threw the vine over his head, tossing Green Iggy over his own body and down onto Red Iggy. The resulting crash lead to Red Iggy inadvertently blasting his laser through the roof and down into Tayce T.'s house. The entire roof caved in and all three occupants fell to the ground floor. Mario coughed several times before wiping the soot from his face and dumping all the dust and debris from his cap, sneezing and putting his trademark headgear back on.

"Tayce is going to kill me for this…"

"Not if I do it first!" snarled Green Iggy.

The earth koopa rose from the ground and started swinging at Mario, before uncoiling his vines and whacking them at Mario like they were a whip, leaving a huge mark on his cheek. The lush koopa did it again, this time ripping through the fabric of his clothes. The third chance didn't come though, as Mario grabbed a frying pan and whacked Green Iggy in the face with it, twice. Dazed and hearing birds tweeting in his ears, Mario grabbed Green Iggy's vines and shoved them into the garbage disposal, flicking the switch on.

"What the—"

Green Iggy shouted as he was slowly being sucked in, shortly before it turned into blood curdling screams and he was being sprayed in the face with the chopped up bits of vine and "blood" spewing from his arm. He wouldn't be getting out for a while, not with his artificial arm intact, anyway. That just left Red Iggy, who was still a little wounded by the fall. Red Iggy shook his head and got on his hands and knees, just in time for Mario to uppercut him. While in the air, the plumber jump-kicked Red Iggy in the gut, his body sent flying out the glass window with a loud crash. He quickly hopped out the broken window and rejoined his brother, who was busy battling Blue Iggy. Only, he was losing again. Blue Iggy transformed his metal arm into a special, crafty shotgun that blasted large shells that were capable of making a hole in a concrete wall that was three feet thick. Although the shells were rather easy to dodge, blue Iggy fired them rather quickly and Luigi's speed was beginning to dwindle with all the damage he took in the past.

"This isn't working bro!" shouted Luigi, as he ducked to avoid another shotgun blast.

"I know! We gotta find a way to use their attacks—"

Mario jumped into the air to avoid one of Blue Iggy's blasts.

"—their attacks against each other!"

"How!"

Just then, Red Iggy appeared to join in on the fun, carrying a large plank in his hands; it must've been a broken part of Tayce's roof. However, this proved to be a major advantage, because if they timed it right, the Mario Bros. could use the plank and shotgun against each other. Mario baited Red Iggy and Luigi baited Blue Iggy and the next thing they knew, all four of them were within inches away from the other. Luigi punched Blue Iggy in the face twice before jabbing his fingers at him, poking him in the eyes. Simultaneously, Red Iggy was being punched in the face by Mario. When the plumber turned around and noticed Blue Iggy was stunned, he ducked when Red Iggy attacked with his plank. Unfortunately, the plank only hit Blue Iggy, smacking him across his metal temple.

"That's how." chuckled Mario.

Blue Iggy quickly recovered from the attack and stood up, jump-kicking Luigi in the face. But at the last second, Mario tripped Luigi and ducked himself, and the metal foot only made contact with Red Iggy's plank, the hunk of wood shattering in half. Mario grabbed Blue Iggy by his other leg and threw him clear across the field, his body hitting the sewer pipe. But Red still wasn't out yet, and had a few more tricks up his sleeve. Because of his fire upgrade, he could easily exhale fire breath like his father Bowser. He inhaled sharply before belching out an endless of flames from his mouth. Mario quickly shielded himself to avoid the heat before he stared at Red Iggy and noticed his flames were beginning to dwindle, and now nothing was coming out but acrid smoke. Red Iggy began to cough violently; he wasn't completely used to his fire upgrade, and Mario made it worse when he kicked him in the throat and grabbed his trachea, hurling his body behind him. Blue Iggy blocked one of Luigi's attacks and charged up his shotgun. He snickered evilly and locked onto the back of Mario's head, ready to blast his brains apart. Luigi saw the attack and got off the ground.

"NO!" he screamed, kicking Blue Iggy in his metal arm.

Blue Iggy fired his weapon, but his aim was off a few inches, and Mario heard the shot and quickly ducked to avoid the impact. Red Iggy, unfortunately, didn't. The shell smashed against his temple and face, obliterating a majority of the metal side of his head and maiming part of the face as well. Red Iggy didn't yell or scream, just moved backwards a few feet as he coughed blood and broken metal shards from his mouth. With a couple of miniature explosions in his cranium, he fell on his face and died, his red eye dimming until it was black and inactive.

"HA! That's one down!" said Luigi triumphantly.

Mario was about to comment as well, but he felt an electrical surge soar throughout his entire body, a surge nearly strong enough to fry his hair. Lucky for him, it was nowhere near that lethal, but he couldn't stop fidgeting and jolting around for a few seconds. It turns out another Iggy clone, this one yellow and with an electricity upgrade, had attacked Mario. Like the other Iggy's, half of his body wasn't flesh, and made of metal. But for some reason, Yellow Iggy was radiant with power, and his metal body and hair shined bright yellow, almost like lightning.

"ARGH! We just got rid of one! OW!" shouted Luigi when Blue Iggy grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Just remember what I said: make them go against each other!"

Of course, their problems didn't stop there, and Mario looked over at Tayce T.'s house to find Green Iggy emerging from the rubble, charging towards him. His vine arm looked completely destroyed though. However, Mario noticed that it was quickly regenerating, and the arm would soon be intact and ready for whipping. And if that wasn't bad enough, behind him was an electric koopa who was capable of shocking him to the point where his urine would evaporate before it even left his bladder. Then again, he thought about using their abilities against each other. He heard Yellow Iggy let out a crackling laugh before raising his electric arm and somehow, summoned a lightning bolt, as though he were Zeus. Mario yelped once Yellow Iggy threw the bolt, and as a result, it hit Green Iggy in the chest. He didn't die, but the bolt was strong enough to inflict a serious amount of damage and create an explosion that sent his body backwards. Mario went over to Yellow Iggy and kicked him in the face. Then he screamed and gibbered once the current soared through his body. Yellow Iggy was electric all over; perhaps he ate a Volt Shroom, or made a potion where he was permanently electric. All Mario knew was that regular attacks wouldn't do any damage. Ah well, he still had half a plank of wood to whack him against the head with, thanks to Blue Iggy smashing it. Mario grabbed the hunk of wood and began to battle with Yellow Iggy, who transformed his left arm into a mysterious and deadly lightning sword. Both of them were whacking their weapons together like they were actual swords. Mario whacked the electric sword away and hit Yellow Iggy in the face twice before performing a smash attack. Sadly, it wasn't as powerful as a home-run bat, but it was good enough. It'd be lovely if a wayward bat or beam sword fell from the sky though…

The smash attack was capable of sending Yellow Iggy several yards across the fields, hitting and destroying a section of the train station that traveled to Mt. Rugged. Green Iggy tried to flank Mario, but he jerked his body around and blocked all of his attacks. He was using his partially maimed vines as a whip again, only they made no contact on Mario's flesh and simply left giant marks in the hunk of wood he used as a shield. Mario side-stepped the lush koopa and smacked him across the face and torso before jumping into the air and slamming his shoe into his ear. Green Iggy shouted and fell to his knees before lashing his vine at Mario's leg, making him scream and drop the plank of wood. He used this to his advantage and wrapped what was left of his vine arm around Mario's throat again like a garrote, slowly sucking the life out of him. Meanwhile, Blue Iggy saw what had happened and decided to assist his clone, since he currently had his metal foot on Luigi's throat. He smiled again as his artificial eye glowed and the laser prepared to activate. Green Iggy saw what his plans were, and stood Mario up so he was in the line of fire. As Blue Iggy roared and fired the laser, Mario stomped on Green Iggy's foot and stunned him. Coughing loudly, he took a few steps forward with the vines still wrapped around his neck, but at the same time, Green Iggy moved forward, and was right in the path of the beam. Green Iggy turned to his left and looked at the beam before grunting when it slammed into side. The beam carried Green Iggy clear across the fields until he slammed into a tree, his vines snapping off and giving Mario his freedom. Green Iggy screamed horribly as the laser continued to surge through his body until he finally exploded, his body practically incinerated. When the smoke cleared, not even tree was left, and nothing fell from the sky but half of Green Iggy's metal face, and a few burnt limbs from the tree.

"WHEW! Just two more! You holding up okay bro?" asked Mario.

Luigi was twirling Blue Iggy around by his legs before letting go and watching his body soar into the sky, landing inside the post office. With him out of commission, the only Iggy left was Yellow Iggy, who came back for more and was battling with Mario again. Of course, since Luigi took care of his Iggy (temporarily) he assisted his brother and started swords fighting with Yellow Iggy too, making sure he used a plank of wood. Yellow Iggy grunted as he slashed his lightning sword at the plumber brothers, but it was all a useless attempt, as they blocked his attacks. Yellow Iggy tried shooting a lightning bolt at them, but Mario simply shielded his face with the wood, and while Yellow Iggy attacked, Luigi whacked him across the head with the plank of wood. He shook his head and turned around to strike Luigi with his the lightning sword, but he blocked it again, and Mario whacked him in the head when his back was turned. Yellow Iggy screamed with frustration and powered up his sword, striking it vertically upward and cutting right through Luigi's board. He watched as the board shattered in front of him and laughed nervously as Yellow Iggy was seconds away from cutting through his flesh. Mario swiped his board at Yellow Iggy's legs to distract him momentarily before Luigi bent down and picked up a thin piece of the broken plank. He jammed it into the koopa's artificial eye, forcing him to scream and jerk around like he was having a seizure. His left eye was also a portion of his brain and electronic configuration, so when Luigi stabbed him, it didn't take long for his brain to fail and his electric gizmos to go haywire and creating a series of tiny explosions. Mario and Luigi ran away from Yellow Iggy as his head began to pop and spew smoke, and the koopa clone let out another scream before half of his head blew up completely. Mario and Luigi sighed heavily and sat down as they watched Yellow Iggy fall to the ground with smoke coming out of his maimed corpse.

"Okay…so all we gotta do now is deal with the real Iggy, and we're done here." said Mario.

The plumber brother panted as they ran to the center of the city and noticed that Iggy had actually been thrown through the post office building, and was busy crawling his way out in pain. He coughed up a little blood before standing on his feet, his knees wobbling.

"Alright Iggy, we've taken out your clones. Tell us what's been going on and perhaps we won't break your metal jaw. Sound fair?"

Iggy laughed hoarsely before coughing up a little more blood.

"So…you took out my clones. Doesn't matter…doesn't matter—he can just make more!"

"He?" said Mario.

"More?" shouted Luigi.

"As many as the eye can see! But you won't stop it. You can't stop it!"

"Iggy, what are you talking about?"

Iggy laughed maniacally before chucking a smoke bomb at his feet, creating a giant black cloud that blinded Mario and Luigi for several seconds. After the smoke cleared and they were done coughing and wheezing, the Mario Bros. noticed that Iggy was gone without a trace.

"COUGH! More clones? What do you think he was talking about bro?"

Mario sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, but if whoever he's referring to can make more clones of Iggy, there's a chance he can make clones of the Brawlers. And if he can do that and turn them evil…"

"Shit, this whole universe is doomed!"

"We gotta do something now."


End file.
